User blog:TrustyPistol/Asterokinesis Experimental Techniques
Since their is only one technique for asterokinesis on the asterokinesis page. I am going to try out some techs that I made up others can feel free to try them but remeber these are EXPERIMENTAL.' '''Also I make bad names for techs ignore that, and if you have trouble with the way I explain this tell me in the comments I will understand. '''Star Blast'- This technique is suppose to make a blast of cosmic energy.First replace your physical energy with cosmic energy if you do not know how to do that go to the tech at the bottom of this page. After you have done that fill yourself with cosmic energy and make sure to feel it and then like a psi ball put it in your hands and blast away and be sure to program the cosmic energy to do so and make the energy very dense. Meteor Punch- .'Call down cosmic energy just like with the Star Blast and put it in your punching (dominant) arm, and be sure to keep that energy in your arm and fist area then coat it around that area and harden it (thats what she said) and run at your opponent or whatever your punching and BAM!, you did the Meteor Punch. Be sure to add feeling in it like getting ready for a final attack and punch hard. '''God Bod-' This technique is suppose to give you super speed almost to the point where it looks like you are teleporting. So first replace your energy with cosmic and then bring some of that energy outside of your body but keep some inside as well and coat the outside energy around your body and supercharge it and it will make you super fast and you will look super shiny. 'Cosmic Womb-' This is my experimental tech to connect and get energy from the universe. You should lay down for this just to set the mood and imagine yourself curdled up or laying flat in the universe like a baby and imagine an imbilical cord connecting you to a star,the galaxy,ect and transfer that energy from the universe to you via the imbilical cord. This is not something to use in battle because it will take long and you will look weird laying on the ground do it when your just getting up or going back to bed. Ok here are some techs that I didn't make up but its from a Raven's Talon Wiki : The credit goes to MystoganUSM from Raven's Talon wiki not me. '''Awakening The act of awakening a persons chakra points to their full potential. Pulse enrgy into each chakra point from the solar plexus,heart,third eye,throat,sacral,crown,to root. Make sure they are awakened to you can tell because it will feel like and AHA moment like a moment of clarity. Cosmic Flow The act of switching a person taking energy from the universe rather than their bodies own limited supply. (This is the starting tech for my experimental ones) Drain yourself completely of your energy then switch it to the universes flow of energy, the source causing them to have an unlimited supply of it. There are more of the Raven's Talon techniques but I just thought these are more important because they get you started if you want to see the rest got to this link: http://ravens-talon.wikia.com/wiki/Category/:Cosmic Thank You for reading this is really important to me because I am hoping to become a master ''' '''Good Luck to you guys '-Torque007' Category:Blog posts